1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communications; more specifically, mobile communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
As advancements in technology become available, more advanced service capabilities are provided to base stations and mobile stations. These capabilities are provided through the use of updates that are typically referred to as protocol revisions. The protocol revisions may be to either hardware and/or software and are typically given a number for reference purposes. As these new protocol revisions are integrated into the communication system it is possible for the protocol revision level of a particular mobile station and base station to be mismatched. When this occurs, the base station and mobile station communicate their most current protocol revision level to each other and agree to communicate using the most recent protocol revision that is common to both stations.
As new protocol revisions are integrated into the communication system, it is possible for a base station and mobile station that both have the most current protocol revisions to be incompatible because of, for example, a lack of testing, oversight or haste in introducing the latest revisions. As a result, this incompatibility between current protocol revisions may result in failed communication and customer dissatisfaction.